Situations
by DuncanandGwen4ever
Summary: When Duncan and Gwen start hanging out more does there simple friendship turn into something more? Does Trent go CRAZY for Gwen? Does Duncan break up with Courtney? Find out in Situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Gwen's P.O.V **

I just got back from an Escape the Fate concert with Duncan. It was awesome! Since I couldn't see he lifted me on his shoulders the whole time! Wow he was so strong! I mean he's my best friend but don't get me wrong he's hot!

I was bored and didn't know what to do, so I went online to the Total drama chat room. Since total drama was over Chris made a chat room for all the Total drama contestants. So anyway I got on and Duncan and Courtney were online fighting. Courtney kept saying about I had my "goth girl hook" in him and how he was apparently cheating on her with me. I was just about to leave until Duncan said Gwen would you tell Courtney we are just friend! So I did. She believed it for now and logged off.

So… she seemed mad. What happened? I asked.

Well… I guess she thinks that I'm cheating on her with you. Ugh why can't she understand that we are just friends? Duncan said.

Umm ya just friends. I said.

I spaced out thinking how I wish we would be more that friends. I liked him so much and he didn't even realize it. Everyone else did except him. I wasn't paying attention to the computer until Duncan replied.

Umm… Gwen you still there? He asked.

Ya sorry I'm here. I said.

Oh well I have to go and hoped you liked the concert. Bye. He said.

I said bye and logged off. I sat on my bed thinking about Duncan and soon fell asleep.

**Duncan P.O.V **

I logged off from Total drama chat. I thought about how Gwen said ya just friends. To me it sounded like she wanted to be more that friends. I did to but I was scared she would say no and then it would ruin our friendship. I can't lose our friendship. She means the world to me.

She understood me and I understood her. We were perfect for each other. She never told me how I had to change unlike Courtney. Why was I going out with Courtney if Gwen was the girl for me?

Oh ya she was going out with Trent at the time. Boy did I hate that guy. He didn't let her do anything. He would always say it was too dangerous or that she would get hurt. Gwen was old enough to make her own decision. She would even tell Trent that but then he would always get hurt and then they would make up. Except when Gwen couldn't take it anymore and she dumped Trent. She was single but I wasn't. To bad or I would have asked her out right away.

I wish it was me with Gwen instead of Trent. She deserved me and I deserved her. Ugh! I can't take it anymore. The next time I see her I'm telling her how I feel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Gwen P.O.V**

I woke at 6:00am since my phone was ringing off the hook. I picked it up and it was Trent. I answered and then hung up quickly. 2 minutes later he called again. Then 5 minutes later. He just kept calling and calling. I couldn't take it anymore.

I answered the phone and screamed "LOOK IF YOU CALL THIS NUMBER ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR ILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND CUT YOUR BALLS OFF!" 

Nice to see you to sunshine. Duncan said.

Wait Duncan? Sorry I thought you were Trent. He's been calling me over and over the whole day. I said.

Wow your ex is a STALKER! He said laughing.

Haha I know right. I said.

Hold on someone at the door. I said.

Ok sunshine. Duncan said.

Ahhhh Trent what are you doing here! Go home! Gwen screamed.

No I'm not going home until you take me back. Trent said.

Then I'm calling the cops! Get out! Gwen yelled.

Fine but I'll be back! Trent yelled.

Gwen picked up the phone and said sorry, it was Trent. He really is a stalker.

Do you want me to come over in case he comes back? Duncan asked.

Sure that would be great. I said.

Okay I'll see in 10 minutes sunshine. Bye. Duncan said.

And then we both hung up.

Duncan P.O.V

I can't believe that Trent is stalking her! He just won't take no for an answer will he.

Well at least I get to go to Gwen's house now. Tonight I'm going to tell her I love her. Wait can I? I mean I'm technically still with Courtney but can't I just break up with her when Gwen tells me how she feels. Ya I think I'll go with that. Just in case.

I drove up to her house and rung the doorbell. Gwen answered the door. She was wearing black booty shorts, a skull tank top and her black slippers. She looked hot.

Hey Duncan come in. She said.

I walked in and noticed that the place was quite.

Where's your mom and brother? I asked.

Oh there out of town for the week. She said.

Here look through these movies and then play it. I'll make some popcorn she told me.

Okay. I looked through all the horror movies. She had all the bloodiest, scariest, best horror movies in the world. I didn't know which one to pick. Eventually I picked Drag me to Hell.

I put in it and pressed play. I sat on the couch with my feet on the coffee table. Gwen walked in with the popcorn and sat next to me. Gwen screamed and jumped in my lap when the old lady appeared in the blond's bed.

I laughed a little and said "comfortable sunshine?"

She punched me softly and laughed.

She got off my lap and smiled.

Duncan I need to tell you something. Gwen said.

I do to. Duncan said.

Gwen... I love you.

I was thinking oh my god why did I do that. Gwen doesn't love me. She looks so shocked and ugh I'm so stupid!

Suddenly Gwen pulled me closer and kissed me. I kissed her back. The kiss deepened and became more passionate. I licked her lips begging for an entrance which she granted and then our tongues collided.

She pulled back and looked me straight in the eyes and said "I love you to Duncan".

I was so happy! She actually loved me. This is just great. I guess I'm going to tell Courtney it's over now. Since I have the best girl in the whole world... Gwen!

**Gwen P.O.V**

I can't believe Duncan said he loved me! When he said that I was filled with joy and just kissed him. Might I add he's an amazing kisser! I felt sparks!

When I told him I loved him back he looked so happy! He had that biggest smile on his face. After that we just kept kissing and we didn't pay attention to the movie. After a while of making out I pulled back.

What's wrong babe? He asked

Oh nothing. Do you just want to spend the night instead of going home? I asked him

Thought you'd never ask. He said with his cocky grin.

Hehe perv I said while blushing.

Ya but that's why you love me. He said

True and then I kissed him again.

I pulled back and said did you hear that?

Hear what? He asked.

That bump. I said

No your proble just hearing things. Duncan said.

Your proble right. I said and then I kissed him again.

I pulled back once more.

Duncan I'm positive I heard a bump. I said.

I didn't hear anything sunshine. He said.

You know what I'm going to check. I said.

I got up and went upstairs. First I checked the bathroom, then my brother's room and then I walked to my room.

See anything? Duncan yelled from downstairs.

No not yet. I yelled back.

I stepped inside my room. Everything looked alright until I turned around. I froze with fear. It was Trent and he had a gun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trent P.O.V**

I told Gwen that I would be back. After she slammed the door in my face I got in my car and just drove around the block for 10 minutes until I saw Duncan. What was he doing here I thought. I saw him park in Gwen's drive way and ring the doorbell. Gwen opened the door and let him in. What are they doing? He thought.

Trent stayed outside Gwen's house for over half an hour until he couldn't take it anymore. He walked up to her window and peaked through. He saw Gwen and Duncan kissing! He was so pissed off! He was about to drive home until he had an idea. He grabbed the gun out of his car. He stood there for a while looking at the windows. He finally found one that was open. He climbed Gwen's house and snuck in. The light was off and he fell.

Shit I'm screwed he thought. But no one came to check.

He figured if he made another sound someone was going to see what it was. So he jumped up and down. He heard Gwen come up the stairs. He hid behind the door and when Gwen walked in he stepped out.

He knew she was scared half to death. She started asking him what are you doing here. He told her he saw Duncan and Gwen kissing and now she was going to pay. He pulled out his gun and Gwen screamed with fear. He shot her in the stomach and she fell to the ground. He heard Duncan running up the steps so he jumped out the window and ran for his car. He got in and smiled and said to himself I'm done here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Duncan P.O.V**

I was sitting downstairs while Gwen was checking what that noise was. I was about to lie down until I heard her scream. I was thinking what happened? I slowly walked upstairs until I heard a gunshot. Gwen screamed some more. I ran to her room praying she was ok.

I walked in and she was lying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. I ran to her and started crying.

What happened to you? I asked.

That's when I saw Trent jump from her window.

Duncan… He saw us kissing and he shot me. Gwen said weakly.

I grabbed my phone and called 911. I told them what happened. They said they would be over right away.

Gwen it's going to be ok. The paramedics are coming. I told her.

I was crying hysterically at this moment. I prayed to god that she was going to be ok. She was my best friend and today she became more. Much more. If I didn't have her I would die.

She was losing more and more blood. I took of my shirt and tried to stop the bleeding but it just leaked through.

After a few minutes the paramedics rushed in. They put her in the ambulance. They told me I couldn't ride with them. I was getting really pissed off. I started screaming saying "I have to be with her!" The kept telling me she needed a lot of attention so I had to drive myself. I finally gave in and just went in my car and drove to the hospital.

When I got there I went to the front desk and asked for Gwen Parker's room. She said she was with the doctor and I had to wait. She told me to sit down over in the corner so I did.

I heard doctors screaming "Hurry!"

She's losing too much blood. Doctors said.

I looked up and there were rushing Gwen into another room. There was blood everywhere. I started crying again. I don't know how but I guess I fell asleep.

I woke up and realized I was at the hospital. I was hoping it was just a dream but it was real. I hope Gwen was ok. I asked the nurse if I could see her and she said sure.

When I walked in I saw her asleep. She looked better considering she got shot last night. She was clean. She didn't have and more blood on her and she wasn't so pale anymore. I was glad she was recovering.

I sat down next to her and she soon woke up.

Morning sunshine. I said

Duncan? Where am… Oh I remember now. She said with a tear running down her face.

Gwen it's ok. He won't hurt you again. I won't let him I promise. I said.

Thanks. She said with a smile on her face.

And that's when she kissed me.

I knew I could count on you. She said.

I smiled back. I love you Gwen. I said.

I love you to Duncan.

I hugged her. I was so glad she was ok. As long as she's with me she'll be safe. I said to myself.

Everything was going to work out.

**Gwen's P.O.V **

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I looked around and saw Duncan.

Duncan? I asked.

Where am… and that's when I remembered what happened last night. I started tearing up thinking why Trent would have done that to me. A tear ran down my face.

Don't worry. It's ok. As long as I'm here you're safe. Duncan said.

I was glad that he cared about me that much.

I kissed him and told him I knew I could count on him.

He told me he loved me and I told him I loved him to. Then we hugged and I knew for sure that I really was safe. Everything was just going to work out perfectly.

**Sorry if the ending sucks. I didn't really know what to say so I just wrote something. Remember this is only my second story so I don't really know what I'm doing. Anyway hope you liked. =) **


End file.
